At least one example embodiment relates to electrically heated aerosol generating systems and associated devices, articles and methods.
One type of aerosol generating system is an electrically operated elongate handheld aerosol generating system, having a mouth end and a distal end. Handheld electrically operated aerosol generating systems may include a device portion comprising a battery and control electronics, a cartridge portion comprising a supply of aerosol generating substrate, and an electrically operated vaporizer. The vaporizer may comprise a coil of heater wire wound around an elongate wick soaked in liquid aerosol generating substrate. A cartridge comprising both a supply of aerosol generating substrate and a vaporizer is sometimes referred to as a “cartomizer.”
The cartridge comprising the aerosol generating substrate may include a central passage through which the aerosol flows. When an adult vaper draws on the mouth end of the system, air is typically drawn into the vaporizer, and the entire air flow is directed through the vaporizer, then through a central passage of the cartridge and to the mouth end of the system. It has been identified in some cases that condensation may form on an exterior surface of the cartridge. When the mouthpiece is removed to replace the spent cartridge, the adult vaper may experience an unpleasant sensation when grasping the moist cartridge.